Winterfell
by Umebocchi
Summary: Chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je vois du noir. Seulement du noir. Profond et terrifiant. Alors, comme j'ai peur, je ferme les yeux et j'attends. J'attends encore et encore. Mais je suis toujours seule. Personne ne vient me voir. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : pourquoi ? Je flotte dans une marée noire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je vois du noir. Seulement du noir. Profond et terrifiant. Alors, comme j'ai peur, je ferme les yeux et j'attends. J'attends encore et encore. Mais je suis toujours seule. Personne ne vient me voir. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : pourquoi ? Je flotte dans une marée noire. Ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun bruit. Seulement une mélodie et parfois la voix d'une petite fille qui rit.

Elle se tenait devant moi, tout en blanc. Elle avait l'air tellement triste. Ses yeux exprimaient un tel sentiment de solitude.

« **Qui es-tu ?** » Demanda-t-elle.

« **Je...** »

« **Tu es seule ?** »

« **O-oui...** »

« **Tu sembles si perdue et tellement seule.** »

« **Tu me sembles être dans le même état,** » répliquais-je.

« **C'est vrai... La solitude me pèse. Tu es là depuis longtemps, je l'ai vue.** »

« J **e souhaiterais pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Être emprisonner dans cette prison va finir par me rendre folle. Je n'ai pas un seul ami à qui parler.** » Elle me regarda comme si elle essayait de me lire en moi. « **Peux-être accepterais-tu d'être mon amie ? »** Lui proposais-je en lui souriant. « **Quel est ton nom ?** »

Elle parut surprise de ma proposition et mit quelques instant à me répondre. Un sourire illumina son visage et du rose colorait ses joues.

« **Alyss ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Alyss !** »

« **Enchantée. Je suis...** »

On était assises toutes les deux dans un jolie pièce décorée de poupées et on prenait le thé. Aujourd'hui elle me parlait de son chat et de combien elle l'aimait.

« **Mais tu sais, toi aussi je t'aime.** »

« **Vraiment ?** » Lui demandais-je souriante.

« **Oui ! Tu es la première amie que j'ai ! Je te donnerais n'importe quoi ! Il n'y aurais pas quelque chose que tu voudrais plus que tout ?** »

 **« Tu sais Alyss, être avec toi est déjà plus que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir.**

 **« Allez ! Je veux vraiment t'offrir quelque chose, même si ça implique que tu ne soit plus avec moi.** »

« **Et bien... j'ai longtemps voulu visiter le monde extérieur...** » elle me regarda tristement, « **mais être ici avec toi et Cheshire c'est assez pour moi.** »

Son regard se fit encore plus triste. Quelques larmes perlèrent.

« **Bien, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi ! Je t'offres la liberté et un cadeau en guise d'adieu.** »

Mon corps se mit à briller et je me sentis tout à coup soulever. Je fermais les yeux tant la sensation était agréable. La dernière chose que je vis, fut le visage de Alyss qui me souriait tendrement et tristement puis je sombrais dans le noir, encore.

Aussi la première chose que je vis en me réveillant à ce moment fut de beaux yeux dorés. Je cligna des yeux et ma vision se précisa. Les yeux appartenaient à un homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il était plutôt beau et il portait un chapeau. Je le poussa de mon champs de vision et j'aperçus d'autre personnes qui me regardait avec intérêt. J'avoue que ça m'avait incroyablement irritée. Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Il y avait un blond aux yeux émeraudes, un petite brunette aux yeux violets et qui portait un manteau rouge, une fille qui portait une robe mauve et un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux reflets violet qui avait une poupée sur l'épaule. Une poupée ? Sérieusement ?

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** » demandais-je sèchement.

« **Et toi qui es-tu, gamine ?** » me demanda la poupée.

Attends ! La poupée a parlé ? Je recula de deux mètres, les genoux repliaient contre ma poitrine.

« **Est-ce que cette chose vient de parler ?** »

« **Emily** » fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés « **On ne parle pas comme ça à une demoiselle** » il se tourna vers moi « **Je suis Xerxes Break et je suis au service de la famille Rainsworth** » il me désigna la jeune fille à la robe mauve « **Voici Sharon Rainsworth** » Puis il me montra les autres « **Et voici Gilbert, Oz et Alice. Nous sommes des membres de l'Organisation Pandora. Et donc, je réitère ma question : qui es-tu ?** »

« **Je-Je suis Snow Winterfell...** »

« **Snow ?** » répéta le blond « **Ce nom te va très bien** » complimenta-t-il.

Je suis juste une fille de seize ans. Je ne suis pas très grande, sûrement pas de beaucoup plus grande que ce garçon, Oz. J'ai de longs cheveux blancs qui m'arrivaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Quelques mèches de devant étaient tressées et attachées derrière et formaient une rose. J'avais les yeux d'un bleu glacial qui se dégradaient en un rouge écarlate.

« **Donc~ Snow-san au nom de Pandora, nous vous arrêtons.** »

Je ne réagis pas. De toutes façons à quoi cela aurait servis ? J'étais encore faible d'être sortie de l'Abysse. De fait, je m'évanouis avant qu'il n'ai pu dire autre chose.

Je me réveillait, encore une fois, mais cette fois dans une chambre richement décorée. Je ne portais pas mes vêtements habituels. J'étais vêtue d'une robe bleue à volants blancs. Deux questions : 1. Où suis-je ? 2. Qui diable m'a déshabillé et m'a mit cette robe ?! Je repoussa les couvertures et balança mes jambes hors du lit pour me retrouvée en position assise. Je poussa un soupire tout en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils m'arrêtaient ? Je me leva et contourna le lit et me dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit soudain me cognant la tête et je tomba accroupie les deux mains sur la zone douloureuse. Une tête argentée passa par l'entrebâillement.

« **Ah~ ? Mes excuses** » dit Break.

« **Non mais ! Tu peux pas faire attention abruti de clown sans cervelle !** »

« **Vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle Winterfell ?** » demanda la Rainsworth.

« **Bien plus que réveillée ! J'ai le sang qui bouillonne !** » je foudroya le clown du regard. « **Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où je suis ? Je croyais que vous m'arrêtiez ?** »

« **Les circonstances ont changées** » répondit Break « **Nous souhaiterions emprunter ce pouvoir qui est le tien.** »

« **Mon...pouvoir?** »

« **Oui. Celui de la chain que tu possèdes.** »

« **Une chain ? Je n'ai pas-** » je me tus quand je sentis une présence en moi.

Je ferma les yeux . Je me retrouva dans une petite pièce. Il y avait une table, un canapé et des rideaux à la seule fenêtre, qui d'ailleurs ne donnait que sur un paysage noir. Toute la pièce était dans les tons de bleus. J'étais assise à l'une des deux chaise de la table. Une autre personne était sur la deuxième. Une fille pour être précise. Elle avait les cheveux rouge écarlate et les yeux écarlates aussi. Elle portait aussi une robe courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle me regardait tendrement.

« **Qui es-tu ?** »

« **Je suis la chain que Alyss t'as offert. Elle t'aimes beaucoup tu sais ? Tu es une personne attachante. Pour répondre à ta question, je m'appelle Scarlett Firehell.** »

« Scarlett ? Firehell ? Ça te vas bien. » je lui sourit gentiment.

« **Merci. Tu es Snow Winterfell n'est-ce pas**? »

« **Hum, hum.** »

« **Seulement j'ai un problème. Je voudrais savoir : qui es-tu vraiment ?** »

« **Pardon ?** »

« **Qui es-tu vraiment ? Snow Winterfell ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?** »

« **Je suis... Je suis...** »

« **...-ow-san !** »

« **...suis...** »

« **Snow-san !** »

Je sursauta lorsque l'on me cria dans les oreilles. Bon sang ! Stupide clown sans cervelle ! J'ouvris les yeux et vit que je n'étais plus dans la pièce avec ma... chain. Je dirigea mon regard vers Break. Il me regardait avec sa poupée flippante.

« **Qu'est-ce que...** »

« **Vous nous avez fait peur mademoiselle Winterfell-** » dit Sharon.

« **Pitié** » suppliais-je « **Arrêtez de m'appellait 'mademoiselle' j'ai l'impression d'être vieille !** »

« **Bien Snow-chan, comme je le disais, vo- tu étais perdu dans tes pensées et tu ne répondais pas à nos appels.** »

« **...** »

« **Snow-chan ?** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda le blanc.

« **J'accepte de vous prêtez mon pouvoir.** »

« **Formidable !** » applaudit Break.

« **Je suis fatiguée. Vous pouvez sortir s'il-vous-plaît ?** »

« **Dans ce cas nous te laissons te reposer** » ils sortirent de la pièce.

« **… Qui je suis...vraiment ?** »

Un mal de tête incroyable me prit d'un seul coup. Je tomba à genoux en me tenant la tête. La douleur. Pourquoi ? J'ai mal ! Je réussis tout juste à me porter sur le lit et je tomba dans les pommes.

 **Fin du chapitre I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

 ** _Un mal de tête incroyable me prit d'un seul coup. Je tomba à genoux en me tenant la tête. La douleur. Pourquoi ? J'ai mal ! Je réussis tout juste à me porter sur le lit et je tomba dans les pommes._**

 **Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on était ici ? Je pourrais être ailleurs à découvrir le sens des paroles de Scarlett. Mais non ! Je suis coincée dans une Académie pour riches, habillée d'un uniforme blanc assez affligeant ! Les autres semblaient apprécier le fait d'être déguiser comme si ils s'en fichaient. C'était particulièrement vrai pour Oscar Vessalius. Bon sang ! Il avait quel âge ?! Cinquante-ans ? Pourtant dès qu'on est arrivé il s'est jetait sur des filles qui passaient par là. Conséquences ? On nous a poursuivis comme si on était des cinglés sortis de l'hospice. Résultat : on a tous été dispersés. Je me suis retrouvais dans la bibliothèque.**

 **Oh joie ! Oh par les saints des saints ! Je suis au paradis ! Je commençais à courir partout pour voir tout les livres. Je rigolais comme une idiote toute seule en feuilletant plusieurs livres.**

 **«** **Kyah ! Ils ont la dernière édition de Despair In Heaven !** **» m'extasiais-je.**

 **«** **Qui es-tu ?** **»**

 **«** **Nom de dieu !** **» jurais-je en me retournant vivement.**

 **Je vis un garçon coiffé comme un porc-épic et un autre brun coiffé comme...un porc-épic... non sérieusement ! C'est quoi ? Une mode ?**

 **«** **Qui es-tu toi ?** **» demandais-je hargneusement. «** **Avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, on donne le sien.** **» sermonnais-je.**

 **«** **Espè-** **»**

 **«** **Elliot. Reste calme. »** **dit calmement le brun.**

 **«** **Argh ! Je suis Elliot Nightray et voici Leo.** **» il pointa le brun. «** **Encore une fois : qui es-tu ?** **»**

 **«** **Tu sais, j'en ai un peu marre qu'on me demande mon nom sans arrêt. Mais bon comme vous n'y êtes pour rien... Je m'appelle Snow. Enchantée !** **» je leur offrit un sourire éclatant.**

 **Elliot rougit un peu. J'inclinai la tête légèrement sur le côté, me rendant encore plus mignonne.**

 **«** **Tu- tu ne devrais pas être ici ! C'est pour les étudiants !** **»**

 **«** **Ah ! Et tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je porte cet uniforme blanc alors que je ne suis pas le moins du monde, pure.** **»**

 **«** **Ne mens pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici !** **» hurla-t-il**

 **«** **Alors déjà, tu te calme gamin. Ensuite, le fait que tu ne m'aie pas vu avant ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas étudiante ici.** **»**

 **Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma juste après. Son ami lui posa la main sur l'épaule.**

 **« Elliot il est temps d'aller en cours. »**

 **« Hum... d'accord »**

 **Ils partirent en me plantant là. Comme j'avais fini de regarder les livres. J'ai décidais de partir visiter le reste de l'Académie. Les jardins étaient sublimes. Je passais le reste de l'heure couchée dans l'herbe.**

 **Une voix m'appelait inlassablement. Je me figeait en me rendant compte que je flottait dans un océan sombre. Encore ? J'entendis une mélodie et sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à chanter.**

 ** _Everytime you kissed me_**

 ** _I trembled like a child_**

 ** _Gathering the roses_**

 ** _We sang for the hope_**

 ** _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_**

 ** _Sweeter than my dream_**

 ** _We were there, in everlasting bloom_**

 ** _Roses di-_**

 **Je m'arrêtais en entendant un rire fou. Je me retournais vers la source de ce rire et je le vis. Un homme grand et brun. Son visage était flou et j'ai tout juste réussi à distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux. Il portait un long manteau noir. Il me tendit sa main et j'hésitais à la prendre. Je me noyais dans un flash lumineux.**

 **Je me retournais, faisant voler mes cheveux. Un nouveau paysage fit son apparition. Il y avait un lac et le soleil se reflétait dedans cela m'aveugla un instant. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Ce n'était pas cet homme, c'était une femme. Elle était brune avec de longs cheveux et il y avait cette mélodie, encore. Elle fredonnait l'aire de cette chanson, en tournoyant.**

 **«** **Hum... qui êtes-vous ?** **» je l'interrogeais timidement.**

 **Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers moi. Elle aussi n'avait pas de visage, enfin, je ne le voyais pas. Elle se rapprocha de moi et elle s'agenouilla une fois en face de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils quand la femme esquissa un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle se figea et se fut comme si le temps s'arrêta. Le sol trembla et je sombrais.**

 **Je me réveillais en sursaut. Qui étais cette personne ? Elle m'étais bizarrement familière mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.**

 **«** **Je me demande... qui je suis... vraiment...** **»**

 **Je rejoignis les autres autres, pour les trouver blessés en compagnie du duo de hérissons. Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Elliot et Leo ? Ouais c'est ça ! Je les entendais parler de la rivalité entre les Nightray et les Vessalius. Je soupira franchement, ils peuvent pas agir en adultes ?**

 **On était rentré et Oz et Gilbert étaient complètement déprimés. Pour Gilbert, j'ai appris que c'était parce que Elliot le rejetait en temps que grand frère. Et Oz... parce qu'il voulait être ami avec, devinez qui ? Elliot ! Encore lui ! Il est partout !**

 **«** **Bon ça suffit !** **» les menaçais-je. «** **Arrêtez de broyer du noir sur le canapé ! C'est déprimant et ça me soûle !** **»**

 **«** **Quel langage pour demoiselle~** **» chantonna Break avec une manche lui couvrant la bouche.**

 **«** **Tais-toi sale clown dégénéré !** **»**

 **«** **Aw~Mademoiselle Sharon, je crois que Snow-chan ne m'aime pas !** **» pleurnicha-t-il.**

 **«** **Ne pleure pas Break, elle va finir par t'accepter.** **» rassura la Rainsworth.**

 **«** **Je t'accepterais mieux si tu arrêtais de m'embêter, abruti de clown !** **»**

 **«** **Je vois** **» il sembla pensif «** **il faut que je sois plus agréable, semblerait-il.** **»**

 **«** **Oui ! Plus ! Agréable ! En plus clair : moins fatiguant !** **» sur ce je tournais les talons et parti vers ma chambre.**

 **Ils regardèrent la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs partir.**

 **«** **Break...** **» gronda Sharon un éventail à la main.**

 **«** **Hum ?** **» il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres. « Qui a t-il ? »**

 **Il n'eut pas sa réponse puisqu'elle le frappa avec son éventail en papier. Les trois autres les regardaient terrifiés par Sharon.**

 **«** **Break tu pourrais faire un effort. La pauvre !** **» compatit Oz.**

 **«** **Mon petit Oz tu ne comprends pas. Si je l'embête c'est parce-que j'aime voir son visage quand elle s'énerve~** **»**

 **La pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Gil, Oz et Alice fut que Break était un démon.**

 **Le lendemain matin, je me levais plus tard que d'habitude. Je m'étais couchée tard hier soir parce que je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec le autres. Je levais le haut de mon corps et me retrouvais assise.**

 **«** **J'ai mal à la tête...** **» je me pris la tête et essayais de prendre le dessus sur mon mal.**

 **«** **Coucou~** **» fit une voix de dessous le lit.**

 **«** **Kyah~ ! Espèce de clown dégénéré ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! Y'a des portes ! C'est pas pour les chiens !** **»**

 **«** **Bouh~ ! Elle est pas contente~** **» ricana Emily.**

 **«** **Fais taire cette poupée Break. Elle me gonfle dès le matin.** **»**

 **«** **Allons, allons~ Snow-chan même si j'adore voir ton visage lorsque tu es contrariée. C'est quand même le sourire qui te vas le mieux.** **»**

 **Je rêve ou il me flattait ? Sans blague ?**

 **«** **Tu crois vraiment que la flatterie fera quelque chose contre ce que tu m'a dit hier soir ?** **» lui demandais-je sceptique et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.**

 **«** **Et alors ? Ça fait quelque chose ?** **»**

 **«** **...** **»**

 **«** **...** **»**

 **«** **Oui...** **» répondis-je rougissante légèrement.**

 **Il sourit fièrement. C'est ça sourit espèce de mâle grotesque.**


End file.
